


Small Slip Ups

by Shipsandsmut



Series: The little tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsandsmut/pseuds/Shipsandsmut
Summary: Dean slips into his little space by accident.





	1. Opps

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series and I'm super excited!! ^_^

   Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Sam were sat in the living room of the bunker, just hanging out. Both couples had a secret, each had a little boy. For Dean and Cas it was Dean, and for Sam and Gabe it was Sam. Now today seemed to be going peacefully, Dean was curled up with cas, and sam and Gabe were cuddled up together watching some food show. 

   Everthing seemed nice, but to Dean it most certainly was not. As he cuddled with his angel, his little space threatened to come out, and he couldn't let that happen, but he also couldn't tell cas, because cas desperately wanted Dean to let Sam and Gabe know about their relationship, he thought it would be good for Dean that way.

   As Dean squirmed cas caught on to the struggling his boy was facing and he couldn't help but smirk to himself, now was his chance to show Dean that it was okay to be himself around Sam and Gabe. Cas knew his baby must have to go potty, and he discreetly started to rub his tummy, applying pressure, until he heard a small whimper and a gasp, and felt the wetness he had been aiming for. Cas decided it was time for the final step of this plan, and he exclaimed loudly to the room. "uh oh! it looks like my baby had an accident in his big boy pants!"

   Dean turned bright red and Sam's eyes widen, "holy shit dean, what the hell man, that's nasty!!", Sam hadn't meant to respond so poorly, he was just caught off guard  and trying to keep Gabe quiet about hi own little soace,but this was obviously the wrong thing to say, because just before cas could get Dean out of the room to go change Gabe turned to him, "Samuel, you're going to apologize to Dean when he gets back, he's obviously got a little space, just like you, and you know what it's like to slip by accident." As Gabe scolded him, Sam turned bright red, he wasn't anywhere near his little space, but having the angel scold him made him flustered no matter what age he was.

   As cas took Dean upstairs he kissed his hand. "see baby, Sam's got a little space too, I told you, you shouldn't worry about it sweet boy..." Cas cooed as he lay his boy out on the bed and started to clean him up, getting out a diaper and a onesie, "this will be good for you baby, it'll be ic6e for you and your brother.." All Dean did in response was whine, he didn't want Sammy to see him like this, he was supposed to be the bigger brother...

   Once cas got Dean cleaned up and changed to carried him downstairs, making sure to slip a pacifier into his boys mouth. Sam's eyes widen when he saw his brother, he regressed to a younger age then Sam did, and sam was shocked to see his brother like this. Luckily for Dean he couldn't see Sam, because his face was buried in his daddies neck, as he sucked rhythmically on his paci...

   Gabe smiled when he saw his nephew, leaving Sam, so he could come over and pet the miserable boys cheek. "hi there sugar, how ya doing baby?" Gabe kept his voice soft, with a smile on his face, while Dean just shrugged, opening one eye to watch the angel carefully, and he gave a scared and unhappy squeak when his daddy handed him off to Gabe, setting him in his lap. "Daddy no...don't like..", his eyes filled with tears, brightening up the green up, and Gabe Cooed at Dean softly. "shhh, I've got you sweetie, uncle Gabby has you...you're safe with me, I won't let anything happen to you, I think you're the cutest little thing!" 

    Dean relaxed a little, only finding truth in his uncles eyes so he relaxed and rested his head on Gabe's chest, carefully watching Sam, who, after a bit got up and came over to watch his...little...brother more closely. he did have to admit to himself that he was kinda cute, and after a few minuets he found himself carefully petting dean, and regressing a little himself, although Dean was like a two year old, and Sammy was about 8 years old. "daddy...can I hold de..?" Sam was tentative and he looked over at cas and his daddy carefully. Cas nodded his permission, so Gabe handed Dean over to Sam setting the boy into his brothers lap.

 

Sam carefully held his brother, one hand supporting his back and the other supporting his head, watching his little brother in awe, as Dean did the same, reaching up a hand to play with sams long locks, and soon he drifted off with sam soon following after him, curled up together for the first time of many to come.


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy apologize's to dean for being a meanie to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after a bunch of comments from you guys that Sammy never apologize to dean, so here it is! A quick apology chapter!!

Later in the evening, Gabe was getting Sam ready for bed, as his boy had regressed during his time spent with dean. Currently Gabe was trying to get his wiggly boy in his spiderman pjs, but it was not going to well...

"Sammy! Baby! C'mon little dude, let daddy get your cozy pjs on! And then we can go say goodnight to De and uncle cassie, okay??" Gabe cooed at sam, trying to coax his boy into this, because Gabe wasn't one for yelling and it was past Sams bed time.

"DADDY!!! Oh no!!" Sams eyes welled up and tears threatened to spill over. "I never told de sorry!! F-for being a big meanie to him!! De's probably still sad daddy!!" Sam was obviously in distress over his lack of apology to dean, so gabe sighed, but ushered sam, who was just in his blue briefs, out the door and to dean's room. "Alright kid, but make it quick!!"

Sam nodded and ran over to dean, who was sharing cas' bed for the night and tackled him in a hug. "Sorry sorry sorry De!! Didn't mean to be mean earlier!! Love you!!" Dean whined but cuddled into sam "s'okay sammy...stay...cuddle..." sammy nodded and hugged his brother tight.

"I'm never gonna leave you dean. Not ever."

And with that, everyone fell into a nice hush, and soon the house fell into a quiet sleep, both little boys happy and holying each other tight.


End file.
